In some systems and applications, a signal has a very high data rate that makes it impossible or impractical to perform a desired signal processing operation on the signal's data in a serial fashion. In that case, in some applications the signal may be divided into a plurality of lower data rate components in a “round-robin” manner such that some parallel operations may be performed on the data and the processed data may then be recombined if desired into a processed signal. When the signal is divided in this case, the resultant data may be referred to as “polyphased data.”
Some signal processing applications require filtering polyphased data with several digital filters each having a different corresponding set of filter coefficients. However, when a large number of digital filters are to be applied to polyphased data at a high data rate, throughput requirements, and in particular filter coefficient throughput requirements, can place a significant strain on system resources.
It would be desirable to provide an efficient approach for filtering polyphased data.